1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for connecting wire binding.
2. Prior Art
Prior art connectors for wire binding or ribbon strapping have generally been of a type which include a sleeve into which wire ends are threaded and then by the use of a special tool the sleeve is then crimped down against the wire so as to frictionally grip the latter. Although this type of connector is generally adequate for connecting small gauge wire when loads are not high, a special crimping tool is required. This type of connector is, however, not essentially suitable where spreading loads are high and thus where heavy gauge wire and thick ribbons must be used, as crimping tools required to obtain sufficient frictional grip are awkward to use and difficult to transport.
Further grip on the wire binding by this type of connector is at its highest when the wire is under zero load. As the wire is loaded and thus stretches, there is a slight reduction in wire diameter with a consequent reduction in frictional grip.